polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Umayyadball
Umayyadball |nativename = الخلافة الأموية Al-Ḫilāfat al-ʾUmawiyya |founded = 661 |successor = Abbasidball and Emirate of Córdobaball |ended = 750 |image = Umayyad caliphate by kaliningradgeneral-db9hbal.png |caption = "Im not of European pussy!" |government = Caliphate |personality = Angry (when provoked), very religious, kind (if you dont piss him off) |language = Arabic |capital = Damascusball Harranball Córdobaball (Spain) |religion = Islam |friends = Muslim states |enemies = غوكتورككرة Abd Allah ibn al-Zubayr Kafirs and Europeans Flag Stealer Khazariacube |likes = Islam, conquering territories, and the quran |hates = Not conquering territories, abbasids, and infidels |predecessor = Rashidunball, Byzantineball and Visigothic Kingdomball |intospace = No |bork = Kebab kebab empire empire islam islam |status = Dead |notes = Damn it stop revolting!!! |reality = Umayyad Caliphate }}Umayyadball was a Caliphate that stretched from Spainball and Portugal to modern day Indiaball. It was a big caliphate that conquered a lot of lands, and reigned in the region of Al-Andalus and the Middle East. It was first created in the 7th Century A.D. and invaded modern day Algeriaball and Moroccoball. Then he took the central part of the Byzantine Empire followed by more of Central Asia. He thought he could invade France. In 750, the Abbasids beat him up and made his run all the way to Hispanic territories. The Visigoths had retreated to Northern Hispania, leaving the remaining Hispanic land to the Umayyadball. After a period known as 'Reconquista', Umayyadball transformed into Emirate of Granadaball, and was killed by Kingdom of Castileball, now Spainball, in 1492 A.D. Relationship * Abbasidball - STOP REBBELING!!! * Gokturkball - Remove Turks!! Remove Tengriism! Remove Tengriists! Why you didn’t become a muslim?? He defeated me in a war and prevented me to spread islam to him and Central Asia. * Byzantine Empireball - Repelled Me from taking his Constantinople. Never forget 717AD! * Emirate of Córdobaball - My genius son who made Spain into lavish land. Shukron for tolerating the jews. * Abu Muslim - My ungratefull Persian general who rebelled me to establish Abbasids, remove! * Franksball - Stupid surrender frog made my flag looks weak! Never forget battle of Tours! * Dabuyidball - Little Majusi (Zoroastrian) neighbour who always fail attacking Me. * Khazariacube - A kaffir Jewish Turk that prevented me to reach the Upper Black Sea. * Flag Stealer - 1940 WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! REMOVE ALL DESCENDANTS OF THAT FROG! How to draw Umayyadball easiest countryball to draw: # Draw a circle. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery Byz-Reconquest.png xqlsrPx.png tUrDk4y.png 'yC0y75I.png File:1lg9IZt.png 'ykDmBJT.png }} id:Bola Kekhalifahan Umayyah Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Islam Category:Afghanistanball Category:Algeriaball Category:Andorraball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbajianball Category:Bahrainball Category:Cyprusball Category:Egyptball Category:Franceball Category:Georgiaball Category:Indiaball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Israelcube Category:Jordanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kuwaitball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Moroccoball Category:Omanball Category:Pakistanball Category:Palestineball Category:Portugalball Category:Qatarball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Spainball Category:Syriaball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:UAEball Category:UKball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Western Saharaball Category:Yemenball Category:Iberia Category:Caliphate Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Egyptian Speaking Countryball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Mozarabic Speaking Countryball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Empire Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Caucasus Category:South Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Desert Category:North Africa Category:Kebab Defender Category:Azerbaijanball Category:White Category:Zenati Speaking Countryball